kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Debuff
In Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou, a debuff can be found in the form of player's, Charge Attacks, Musou or skill attacks. They can also be used in boss encounters, both applied to the players and computer characters. Debuffs can be ignored by performing Musou Attacks, entering Burst Mode and perform Burst Attack. Contact Damage Debuffs Paralysis Renders a player or enemies incapable of attacking, casting skills (except Musou Attacks designed to work in these conditions) for a short moment. In technical terms, C3 moves with Paralysis attack that forces the target into a "flinching" animation for a short moment, allowing the attacker to use skills or Musou attack with impunity. This status is inflicted when enemies super armor is broken and they don't get knocked back, knocked down or lifted, and the duration of paralysis can be increased by equipping items that add Paralyze stat. On the other hand, decreasing the duration of paralysis when being attacked requires equipping items that give Vitality or Paralyze Resist. Stun Similar to Paralysis that merely restrict the movement of a target or paralysis that renders skills unusable over a short period, stunning enemies cause the target to be unable to perform any actions for a short duration. When the attacker hits the stunned enemy again, it will cause a crashing knockback when hit and launches it. A player, enemy, officer or bosses that has been stunned will twirling around one time and they have stars swirling above their heads accompanied by the sound of chirping birds (The same stunning/dizzy animation that of Dynasty Warriors games). Like in Paralysis, the infliction of Stun effects to opponents can be boosted by equipping items that increase the player's Stun rating, while defending against Stun effects are done by using items that add Stun Resist. Special Debuffs Debuffs that do not depend on an Attribute, neither require Player-to-Target contact in most cases to take effect. These debuffs also have a fixed chance of success which cannot be manipulated with stat modifiers such has "Stun Resistance". Silence Prevents an affected entity from using skills and Musou attacks for a short duration. This skill affects only Charge Attacks, including some Skills Attacks and Musou Attacks, and not Burst Attacks. Sleep Causes enemies to black out for a set amount of time. Once put to sleep, it's impossible for the character to use any input on their character until the duration of the debuff is over. Blindness Will turn the Player's screen fully white for a fixed amount of time. The Character can still be fully controlled during this phase. Confusion Causes the basic direction controls of affected players to be switched around for the debuff's duration, impairing movement somehow. In combat, this is usually denoted by bright pink punctuation marks. This status ailment is unique to Jabberwocky's Skill Attacks. Fear Frightens units, causing them to move regardless of any movement input by the player. This status ailment is unique to Legion's Skill Attacks. Elemental Debuffs Water/Ice-related Debuffs Freeze Lowers a unit's Ice Resist and causes the affected unit to be encased in ice. During the duration of the debuff, the unit cannot perform any action or use any skill, even Musou Attacks. Certain enemies, usually bosses, cannot be frozen. However, due to the Ice Resist-lowering effects of the Freeze debuff, players were able to drastically weaken an enemy's defenses by applying one or more "layers of ice" on a target in a process called ice stacking. The duration of the Freeze debuff is affected by the unit's Ice Resist. Also the Freeze debuff can be removed with debuff purging items (such as Tasty Corn Soup or Full Heal Tropical Juice). Frostbite Greatly reduces the action and movement speed of enemy officers and Players touched by Ice Attribute skills. Boosting Ice Resist can reduce the chances of being applied Frostbite on. Also the Frostbite debuff can be removed with debuff purging items (such as Tasty Corn Soup or Full Heal Tropical Juice). Also Frostbite debuff can be ignored by performing Musou Attacks, Entering Burst Mode or perform Burst Attacks. But they cannot be slowed while unleashing Musou Attacks, Burst attack or while in Burst Mode. Fire-related Debuffs Burn Is commonly inflicted on targets that are hit by skills or Musou Attacks of the fire element. The burn effect deals fire damage once every few seconds until it wears off, and those who are suffering from the burn effect is depicted as having a redder tint with embers appearing occasionally. Also Burn debuff can be ignored by performing Musou Attacks, Entering Burst Mode or perform Burst Attacks. But It will take no Burn damage while unleashing Musou Attacks, Burst attack or while in Burst Mode. Light-related Debuffs Electrocution Is inflicted by selected Light-element skills or Musou Attacks. When a target is electrocuted, that target would appear with a greenish tint, with sparks jumping out of their body until it wears off. For every five seconds the debuff is active, the electrocuted target would be forced into a "flinch" state for a short moment. All skills cast while flinched during electrocution are interrupted (excluding the Musou Attacks, although the Musou Attacks ignore "flinch" state during Electrocution effect), and the target is knocked down when it is airborne while flinched. Electrocution can be removed with debuff purging items (such as Shock Remedy Bread or Full Heal Tropical Juice), as long as the affected character successfully casts the skills without flinching from the electrocution effect. Also Electrocution debuff can be ignored by performing Musou Attacks, Entering Burst Mode or perform Burst Attacks. But they cannot be forced into a "flinch" state while unleashing Musou Attacks, Burst attack or while in Burst Mode. Light Burn Causes enemies to receive damage over time. Enemies affected with light burn are vulnerable to light element based attacks and will inflict more damage than normal. This status ailment is unique to Duke's C3, Skill, Musou and Burst attacks. Light Freeze/Frostbite Causes the affected unit to be encased in ice mixed with light element. During the duration of the debuff, the unit cannot perform any action or use any skill, even Musou Attacks. The Light Freeze and Light Frostbite debuff is similar to Freeze debuff and Frostbite and certain enemies, usually bosses, cannot be frozen. However, due to the Light Resist-lowering effects of the Light Freeze debuff, players were able to drastically weaken an enemy's defenses by applying one or more "layers of light ice" on a target in a process called light ice stacking. This status ailment is unique to Lorina's skill and Musou attacks. Wind-related Debuffs Aeroblow Is inflicted by selected Wind-element skills or Musou Attacks. When a target is Aeroblown, that target would appear with a surrounded tornado all over the character's body. The Aeroblow debuff causes the character's Physical Attack Power, Critical and Critical Resist rate to reduce for a short moment, and when the target is launched into the air, it will cause a Spiral Launch instead. Aeroblow debuff can be removed with debuff purging items (such as Full Heal Tropical Juice). Also Aeroblow debuff can be ignored by performing Musou Attacks, Entering Burst Mode or perform Burst Attacks. Earth-related Debuffs Weakening Is inflicted by selected Earth-element skills or Musou Attacks. When a target is Weakening, that target would appear with a brown tint with dust escaping from their bodies. The Weakening debuff causes the character's Physical Defense Power, Paralyze and Paralyze Resist rating to reduce for a short moment. Any attacks that hit with Weakening debuff will take more damage than normal and the damage inflicted to enemy will reduce. Weakening debuff can be removed with debuff purging items (such as Full Heal Tropical Juice). Also Weakening debuff can be ignored by performing Musou Attacks, Entering Burst Mode or perform Burst Attacks. Dark-related Debuffs Poison Causes affected enemies and Players to receive a certain amount of Dark damage over time. During the effects of poison, a target will look green, with clouds of green and purple skulls escaping from their bodies. The effects of poison are not as lethal at later levels as in the earlier stages of a player's gameplay, where a character often has less hit points and lesser defense. Regardless, boosting the Dark Resist of a character can help in weakening the damaging effects of poison and shortening its duration. Dark Burn Causes enemies to receive damage over time. Enemies affected with dark burn are vulnerable to detonation. This status ailment is unique to Jabberwocky's skill attacks. Also both Poison and Dark Burn debuffs can be ignored by performing Musou Attacks, Entering Burst Mode or perform Burst Attacks. But It will take no Poison or Dark Burn damage while unleashing Musou Attacks, Burst attack or while in Burst Mode. Arcane-related Debuffs Anti-Magic/Crumple Anti-Magic/Crumple turns affected units into priority targets for certain skills inflicted from Takion Side characters' skills and Musou attacks. When a target is crumpled, that target would appear with purple tint, with clouds of arcane escaping from their bodies. The crumple debuff causes the character's Magic Attack Power, Magic Defense Power rating to reduce and also suffer from lowered speed, which is recovered over time until the debuff wears off. There are three kinds of crumple debuffs: one which affects action speed, two affects movement speed and others affecting both Magic Attack Power, Magic Defense Power. Crumple debuff can be removed with debuff purging items (such as Full Heal Tropical Juice). Also Crumple debuff can be ignored by performing Musou Attacks, Entering Burst Mode or perform Burst Attacks. Arcane Burn Causes enemies to receive damage over time. Enemies affected with arcane burn are vulnerable to Arcane related Skill and Musou attacks. This status ailment is unique to Eggsy Wilston's Skill and Musou attacks. Also Arcane Burn debuff can be ignored by performing Musou Attacks, Entering Burst Mode or perform Burst Attacks. But It will take no Arcane Burn damage while unleashing Musou Attacks, Burst attack or while in Burst Mode. Category:Gameplay